love
by trunkspanluv
Summary: rin is a young woman who has loved sesshomaru since she was a teen. Sesshomaru feels something towards the young girl but doesn't know what. Just thought I'd do a sessy&rin fic because there aren't that many out there.. if you dont like the couple dont even click the tittle no flames allowed cause i will flame back and if you dont want your feelings hurt then dont hurt mine.
1. prologue

**Love**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot or idea whatever.**

**Summary- rin is a young woman who has loved sesshomaru since she was a teen. Sesshomaru feels something towards the young girl but doesn't know what. Just thought I'd do a sessy&rin fic because there aren't that many out there. Hope you like. This is A.U so yeah they do have some new stuff just not computers and stuff.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight shown into the widow lighting the dark room to reveal a pillow full of black hair. The young woman moaned softly opening her brown eyes. She yawned before lazily swinging her legs out of the blanket and over the side of the bed. ~knock knock~ she heard the door and stood up. "Who is it" she asked walking across her pink rug. "Rin it's me jaken". The squeaky voiced toad sounded on the other side of the door. "Hey jaken" rin said as she opened the door to see jaken standing in the hallway of the large castle."Rin lord sesshomaru said to tell you to get ready for breakfast a- rin what are you doing" he asked.

"Im going to get ready" she said simply turning around and heading towards the bathroom. Jaken quickly ran in front of her. "You didn't let me finish" he started looking at her.

"Well what is it"

"He said he's going out today just you and him so dress nice" and with that he was out the door. She wondered why sesshomaru wanted to go out; just her and him. She was a bit scared and happy this could be her chance to tell him how she felt without jaken around. She smiled grabbing her blue kimono and skipped into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxx later xxxxX

She opened the door stepping into the hall. She walked down to the end of the hall coming to a stop at a golden door with dragons blowing fire. She knocked lightly waiting there was some shuffling and the door opened. "Rin what are you doing here?" he asked in his usually soft and low voice. "Jaken said you wanted me my lord"

"Right have you eaten?" she nodded. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear stepping out of the room. "Let's go then; jaken?"

"Yes my lord" jaken said running into the hallway.

"Watch the castle"

"Ok my lord" he then disappeared into one of the rooms. And they started towards the exit of the castle. Rin smiled as she followed. She wondered where he was taking her. Maybe he was taking her next to a river where he would confess his undying love for her and kiss her lips…but she knew that was just a fantasy. After walking for an hour or two he stopped. She looked around spotting a small wooden house with a garden next to it and a river on the side, horses in the stable in front. Maybe he was going to ask her to be his mate and they would live here away from jaken…no. she knew that was another fantasy too. So why were they here she knew it couldn't be one of her fairy tale fantasy's so why. He turned around looking her in her eyes. "Rin?"

"Yes"

"This is your new home there's some nice humans I've talked to and they would be happy to have you stay with them so you can be safe"

"But Im safe with you" she whispered looking at the ground tears rolling down her cheeks. The most words he had ever spoke to her and to break her heart. How could he just send her away after all they had been through? She wanted to be with him forever. Why would he do this she hadn't caused trouble had she. Maybe he was tired of saving her all the time. She wanted to stay with him forever and he just sends her away like this! What was his problem? She was angry but also sad that she had to leave. She knew he wasn't the kind to show emotion but he could at least let her stay. She wiped her tears but they kept coming. "Why?" she asked.

"Because it's safer"

"I don't want to leave"

"You half to" he said levitating off the ground. He had to go before he gave in it was safer for her here. He hated seeing her cry especially when he was the reason. Of course he didn't want to leave rin but it was what was best for her. He didn't want her getting hurt he cared about her so much. Maybe that was why he was leaving. Was caring for her that bad that he had to abandon her. Or maybe it was the fact that she was human he didn't want to get close to her and start a family of half breeds it was one of the reasons he despised his own brother so much. He had to go before it was too late. He started to fly away.

"But I LOVE YOU" she screamed. He stopped and turned his head slightly nodding his head before he disappeared. She fell to her knees breaking down in tears.

Xxxxxxx later xxxxX

She stood up wiping her eyes she was sure she had been crying for two hours. Her eyes feeling swollen she slowly made her way down the hill towards the house knocking. There was a faint sound from the other side before a woman opened the door with blue eyes and black hair braided into to pony tails. "you must be rin" she said smiling. Rin nodded not looking up. "Well come in Im ayano and that's my husband over there daichi" he stood up his blue hair back into a ponytail and his green eyes sparkling. He held out his hand for rin to shake-which she did.

"Were glad to have ya" he said smiling. She thought she saw him wink and look her up and down but she shrugged it off. Ayano led her to a hall and pointed down the hall "the room on the left is yours and the room on the right is our sons he's about your age so I guess you can go ahead and do what you need and make yourself at home" rin nodded and walked down the hall entering her room. There was a bed against the left wall a closet next to it, a desk on the right wall along with the bathroom and small blue rug in the middle. A window on the wall that was in-between the left and right wall with a small wooden chair next to it. She smiled and slipped her shoes off before she lay down on the bed.

Xxxxxxx later xxxxX

There was a knock on the door that woke rin from her slumber. She moaned and got up walking to the door swinging it open. There standing at the door was a boy around her age in nothing but boxers. His lavender hair hanging down to his waist his red eye's lazily open. "Hey Im isamu my mom told me to say hey"

"Hey"

"Yeah anyway she wanted me to take you to get a special animal"

"What do you mean 'special'?"

"You know the one's that can transform bigger"

"Oh"

"Yeah so be ready at about three kay"

"Yes" she said as he walked back into his room. She turned around climbing back into bed.' Where she dreamed her lord would come back for her

**That's it chapter one R&R**


	2. my little sessy

**Love **

**Chapter 2 – my little sessy**

Rin turned on her side looking out the window. **'Oh sesshomaru why did you half to leave me'** she thought before tearing up. **'No rin no more crying'** she wiped her eyes and got out the bed. She was not going to cry any more. She didn't need to she was sure he would want her to be strong. But she just didn't understand. She sighed going into the bathroom to shower. Ayano came in shortly after placing some clothes on the bed. She sighed remembering when her daughter used to live in this very room. She smiled sadly thinking about her daughter. She had died three years ago but they never could bring themselves to clean out her stuff. She turned around walking out shutting the door softly.

Rin stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel wrapping it around her. She looked down at her blue kimono on the floor and frowned she certainly couldn't put it back on after lying on the ground for two hours. **'I wonder if ayano has any clothes for me'** she thought picking it up walking out the bathroom. She hung it over the chair by the window. She turned around about to walk out when she spotted the black kimono on the bed. She smiled picking it up before putting it on. She stretched, it was a little tight and revealing plus it only stopped to her mid-thigh**. 'I have never worn a kimono like this'** she thought putting on her shoes before walking out the door.

She walked into the living room to see ayano daichi and isamu all sitting in the living room. Isamu jumped up "you are thirty minutes late now we half to rush." He said shaking his head. "Sorry" she said blushing. He walked towards the door. "Bye mom dad, well come on!" he said walking out. Rin nodded following him out. "Do you know how to ride" he asked smiling. She thought about it for a second. Of course she did. If it was the same as riding sesshomaru's two headed demon horse. She nodded smiling. She was going to ride that horse. "Alright you can ride the brown one over there it's moms she said you can ride it anytime"

"Ok" she said watching as he climbed on his horse. She walked over to the brown horse untying it. She pulled him out before climbing on. "Ok now go" isamu said rolling up his sleeves. "Um how" she asked blushing as she looked down. "Kick it" he said. She nodded before kicking the horse. It took off running and before it even got three feet she fell off. "Whoa are you ok rin?" he asked jumping off his horse. "Yes Im fine"

"Guess you'll be riding with me" he said helping her up. She dusted herself off as he tied the other horse back up. He hopped back on his horse holding his hand out helping her get on. "Hold on tight ok" he said. She nodded wrapping her arms around his waist before they took off.

Xxxxxxxxxxx with sesshomaru Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked through the forest thinking about his decision and if it was the right one. He thought it was when he did it but now he couldn't get his mind off of her and he didn't like it. He felt bad for making her cry but it was what was best for her….right. Of course it was she was more safe there. Wait. Back the hell up. What if a demon was to attack her 'new' home? He wouldn't be around to save them and he was sure a bunch of humans couldn't fend against a demon. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He looked back to see jaken talking to himself he was quite far behind. He would just take his frustration out on him it was quite amusing watching jaken tremble or flinch when he thought he was going to get hit. He let a small smile slip onto his lips remembering the first time rin hit jaken.

_*******flashback*******_

"_**rin don't you ever do that again lord sesshomaru and I don't have time to come to your aid every time you're in danger" jaken said. **_

"_**I know Im sorry" rin said.**_

"_**I mean we could be in the middle of a battle and get distracted because of you. Do you know where we would end up? Dead. All three of us"'**_

"_**Ok" she said a bit irritated.**_

"_**I mean what if inuyasha was to use the wind scar an- SLAP **_

"_**I said I know and Im sorry you don't half to keep going on"**_

"_**Lord Sesshomaru are you going to let her get away with that"**_

"_**Why not you deserved it"**_

_*******end flashback*******_

He chuckled making sure not to let jaken hear. He stopped and looked back at jaken. Jaken stopped looking at him wondering why he stopped. "Jaken"

"Yes my lord"

"Do not dawdle or else"

"Y-yes my lord."

"Hahahaha AHHAHAHA"

"Um my lord are you alright"

"Of course" he snapped turning around.

**Something is definitely wrong with him**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She looked at the huge litter of different animals in awe**. 'I get to get one of these how will I choose their all so pretty**'. Isamu tapped her shoulder and she turned to face him. She blushed as she realized how close they were. He smiled showing perfect teeth. "hey Im going to go next door for a couple of minutes while you pick one ok but pick well it will be your companion for life. She nodded and watched as he left before kneeling down petting a puppy. **'Hm should I get you'** she said then a glimpse of silver caught her eye and she turned her head to see a little silver bear. She got closer and picked it up it strangely had gold eyes. **'He looks just like sesshomaru I want this one'**. She thought hugging it. A few minutes later isamu came back. "Did you pick one o-woah look" he said pointing to a dog that had lavender fur. He picked it up smiling. "It looks like me" he said. "I think Im going to get me one too hey did you get one"

"Yes" she said before standing up she pointed to her shoulder and he followed her gaze seeing the bear on her shoulder. "You want a white bear" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not white it's silver" she said getting offensive.

"Ok let's go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later at the house xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh it's so cute" ayano said rubbing the bears head. "I wonder how big it can get" daichi asked from his chair. "Ah who cares look at mine its way better" isamu said holding his dog. Rin shook her head smiling. "I think there both awesome" she said. After they ate dinner she excused herself and went to bed. The bear grabbed the blanket pulling the covers trying to get up there. "Mama" rin shot out the bed looking at the bear. She could have sworn she heard him speak. "Um who said that?"

"Mama" the bear said again. **'Oh my gosh it talks just like a little baby'** she thought before picking the bear up. She put it on the bed **'hm I wonder if you're a girl or a boy'**. There was a knock at the door and isamu peeked in. "what are you doing" he asked stepping all the way in.

"Trying to see if it's a boy or a girl"

"It's a female"

"How do you know?"

"Well their heads are more narrow plus their ears are bigger then male's"

"Oh"

"Yeah so did you name her?"

"No"

"Oh well my mom's going to the garden in the village tomorrow she said you are welcome to come"

"Thanks"

"No prob." He said shutting the door. She got up and cut off the light and climbed in pulling her bear next to her. She licked rins shoulder making her giggle. "Hmm what should I name you" rin said she thought about it for a second. "I know how about sessy…sessy it is my little sessy"


	3. a story of a demon

_**Chapter 3- a story of demon **_

"Rin you seem a little happier then when you first arrived" ayano said as she picked some flowers putting them in her basket, She really wanted rin to tell her why she was so upset when she first arrived. But she wouldn't rush her. She wanted her to trust her like a second mother. Ayano was attached to rin she couldn't replace her daughter but taking care of rin made her feel a lot better.

"I am happier"

"Oh that's good…may I ask why you were so upset; but if you don't want to talk about I'll be ok" ayano smiled softly.

Rin looked down at her flower basket trying to think of something to say. She didn't want to hurt ayano's feelings. "It was a man I was traveling with him but I guess he didn't want me anymore…can I tell you a little later when I feel better?" She smiled sadly.

"Sure sweaty why don't we head back home?" ayano asked standing up. Rin nodded and followed her out of the garden. They were just about to head down the path that lead to the house when they heard screams. They quickly turned around spotting a giant spider like demon. Rin dropped her basket. Who would save her now? Well…she could run but she knew it would catch her.

She stood there frozen in place a million thoughts running wild. She heard a familiar voice before a flash shot by her. Her eyes widened as it hit the demon. She turned to see where it came from spotting kagome and inuyasha, "kagome!" she called.

Kagome turned to her and smiled. "Rin what are you doing here" kagome asked.

"yeah where's sesshomaru" inuyasha asked.'

"He left me here" rin said looking down.

"Oh…"  
"Kagome what are you doing here I thought you left this place for good"

"I did but….long story short im back"

"Im glad do you wanna talk with me for awhile"

"We can't sorry" inuyasha said.'

"Oh"

"Bye rin I'll be sure to visit when we have time"

"Ok"

After kagome and inuyasha left rin and ayano started back down the path towards home. "Rin may I tell you a story"

"Yes of course I love to hear stories" rin said. Ayano smiled and took a seat in the grass patting the spot beside her. Rin nodded and took a seat.

"Well a long time ago I had a daughter. She was a demon slayer and went to fight demons almost every day which left me worried if she would return but she always did. Until one day a demon came to this very town going by the name **setolamiro (see-to-lamor-ro) **he was the most powerful demon yet. I don't really know what happened but as they fought she just suddenly disappeared along with the demon. We searched everywhere for her but not a trace was left. After that we saw something amazing she had returned but she wasn't the same. It was as if she was under someone's control. Now I don't know how they found her body when we couldn't find a trace of anything but she didn't stand up straight her eyes were a flashing gold. She couldn't talk the only word she would say was death. Then she disappeared again but this time leaving a note. A note that read:

_**Dear family **_

_**I did it. I don't know what happened but after we disappeared we fought somewhere very beautiful I didn't win but neither did he. He said that he couldn't beat me so he would kill us both. He did some type of trick and I was dead but my soul allowed me to retain my body for only a few minutes to give you this note but don't worry I am at peace,**_

_**Love emi **_

We never saw emi again. But I was the only one who read that note the only one who knew she was dead but at peace." Ayano took a deep breath wiping a few tears. "Why were you the only one that read the note" rin asked as she gave ayano a hug.

"It disappeared I still don't understand how that is possible but we should head home." Ayano stood up before helping rin. Rin picked up her basket and followed ayano back to her new home

Xxxxxxx later xxxx

Daichi slowly crept into rins room stopping at the bed. He just stood there staring at her sleep for hours that night…


End file.
